Could things get any worse?
by minceo
Summary: What happens when Krad is trapped in Daisuke's mind with Dark? Trouble thats what! complete! ps. sorry if overrated but i would rather over rate than under rate.


Title: Could things get any worse?

Description: What happens when Krad is trapped in Daisuke's mind with Dark? Trouble thats what!

Disclamer: I do not own DNAngel but i do own the idea of the binding willow and i own this story!

"Arh! Will you two stop complaining!" I yelled as a angry Dark yelled at a fuming Krad in the back of my mind.

How had Krad gotten into my mind? Here let me explain…It all started a couple of weeks ago…

'Dark be careful!' I cried as Dark dashed towards the devil like angel. Krad swarmed towards us. His golden eyes where full with murdering instincts. Why is the question you're probably wondering…well we had been sent to collect the binding willow. A glass heart with glass willow branches wrapping around it. The object had the power to fuse two separate things together.

Me and Dark had of course gone for the binding willow and had met with Krad which caused us great troubles. Krad wouldn't let us take it. So Dark and him fought. Just as the battle was coming to the end the heart awoke fusing Dark and Krad into one but because me and Dark are one I ended up having them both in my head.

This caused me much stress. The two wouldn't stop bickering I didn't get any sleep. It was hard having one person in you but two…that is even harder especially since the two don't get along. I know to prove how hard it is let me show you one of our conversations.

At the time I was doing my maths homework I came across a hard question. My thoughts of what the answer was were interrupted as the two inside my head tried to help me. Yes that's right both of them trying to help but Krad only wanted to get to sleep so that's why he helped.

"What's the answer…"

"**It's five!"** Dark chirped as I asked curiously.

"_No its not! You Baka!"_ At this point Krad had entered and everything went down hill.

"**What, it is! It's five! And who you calling stupid!"**

"_Who else you moron!"_

"**Hey! Im not a moron you jerk!"**

"_What's that suppose to mean!"_

"**It means you are a mean person who nobody likes!"**

"_What! Well you're a pig! You eat to much!"_ Now if you think that is bad then you have no idea what bad is. It took at least an hour to clam them down and I still hadn't got an answer for my maths homework. And it was only question 1 out of 100!

Now you've heard what happened to Krad and you're probably sitting there asking if Krads in Daisuke then where is Satoshi?

Well after the 'binding' Satoshi had been left on the floor. He and I both had no idea that Krad was in my head until…

"_Err…Satoshi let me out..."_ A tired voice echoed in my head.

"**ARK! What are you doing here! You're meant to be in creepy boy!"**

By this time I had my hands to my ears yelling to Satoshi that Krad was somehow in my mind. After who knows how long Dark accepted the fact that Krad was in my body, and Krad accepted the fact that he was stuck in my body with Dark. Satoshi had gone home to try and find out what happened, while I was stuck with two bickering angels and a very angry mother.

My mom, being her, hated Krad and Satoshi. She would poke my stomach while screaming to the unwanted presence in my head, she would usually say "IF YOU HURT MY SON IN ANYWAYS YOULL REGRET IT!"

I went to bed as usual hoping that this was all just a bad dream that I would wake up from but I was wrong…I stayed up all night because of the battle that raged inside my head.

The next day was worse I had a test in school and I couldn't concentrate. My paper was blank and the two wouldn't stop fighting. Here is a small part of there conversation to prove how hard it was.

"_Why me im stuck with you!"_

"**What! Well I don't like the idea being with you! You smell like eggs!"**

"_I don't! Well you smell too!"_

"**Of?"**

"_Rotten eggs!"_

"**What I do not! Anyway you smell even worse than rotten eggs"**

"_Oh really what do I smell like then!"_

"**Like rotten eggs that have been pulled threw -beep!- that's what!"**

Now while listening to their conversation even though I didn't have a choice I ended up writing eggs on my test paper which was a bad idea. The teacher read my paper which had eggs written all over it and gave me a big fat F which Dark began to tease me about…

"**You wrote eggs! All over your paper! Haha you idiot!"** Dark teased as I walked home.

'Well you weren't helping you know…if it weren't for you two I wouldn't have failed…'

"**_OI!"_** The two literally screamed as if it weren't their fault.

"**Blame creepy boy's angel he started it!"**

"_What! Don't blame me I didn't do anything!"_

'Well you both didn't help'

"**Dai how can you stick up for this freaky creep!"**

"_Well im a lot better then you"_

My life had turned upside down things possible couldn't get worse could they? Well I was wrong they did…Risa had asked me out to a restaurant. I was so happy that I thought things were getting better but boy was I wrong…

We sat at our selected table. The waiter came over and asked us what we wanted being a gentleman I let Risa take her pick first but when it was my turn…

"**Go for the ramen and cheese!"**

"_No! Salad!"_

**RAMEN AND CHEESE!"**

"_SALAD!"_

"**No No NO! We want ramen!"**

"_SALAD!"_

"Fish!" I screamed as the two kept arguing. There was a long silence as I felt all gazes linger on me.

Yes I had just screamed out any random food to shut up the two and made myself look like a complete fool and what's worse it was in front of Risa. Again you are thinking could this get any worse? Well yes it could and here's how…

The waiter had brought us our meals. Risa and I began to eat when…

"_Its eyes are looking at us"_

"**Yeah it wants to eat you!"**

'Cant it just eat you both up?'

"**_Hey!"_** The two shouted but then Dark my alter ego came up with an idea…

"**Heh I see you want to be left alone with Risa so you can have a little fun with her"** I felt my face burn as they teased me.

Images form Krad and Dark passed into my heads. They were images of me and Risa and they were disturbing…One image of Risa complete naked flashed in my mind and that's when it happened…

The shock of the image gave me a nose bleed and I felt sick. What's worse is that my dash to the bathroom I tipped over something and Risa's soup was now spilt on her white dress.

Yes my life was ruined and again I had made a complete and utter fool of my self. Only god knows of what she thought of me...I didn't have the courage to see her so I asked Riku if she was okay but I only received a look saying 'you better leave cause Risa doesn't want to see you for at least a year'

My life was a disaster! First I had Krad second I wrote eggs all over my test paper and failed third I made a complete fool of myself when I was with Risa and now she doesn't want to speak with me…

Well those last days went well didn't they? You people are probably thinking im mad but im not im just in pain…yes you guessed it things got worse…

We had a class trip to someplace near a beach. While we were stopping in the town Dark and Krad had begun to fight again. Once I finally awoke from my daze I noticed that my class was gone. They left me.

'Where'd they go!'

"_Stupid child…"_

"**Leave Dai outta this it's your fault anyway!"**

"_Let me correct you…its your fault, not mine, yours"_

You can probably guess what happened next. So week's passed by as my life got worse and worse I felt like I couldn't live. Well I couldn't live alone at least…every day something bad would happen and today something bad happened. I was in a lesson. Maths to be precise. Krad and Dark were annoying as ever. My temper finally broke out and I shouted.

"Arh! Will you two stop complaining!" I yelled as an angry Dark yelled at a fuming Krad in the back of my mind.

Yes that was me shouting again and seeing as my test and homework and other test and homework were linked with maths my teacher isn't very happy. As I told you this story I want you to know that I am waiting outside the principle's office and for once Krad and Dark have shut up.

Now I must leave and enter the office and now you know how Krad is stuck in me for the time being. I hope you liked our little chat but now I must go. And with that I entered the principle's office.

Minceo: i hope you liked it! i came up with this idea while in the bath...if iget loads of reviews i might post a Satoshi Krad and Dark one...Anyway i hope you like it! and i know it was short but what the hell!


End file.
